


Long Night

by Minuialeth75



Series: A Study in Mourning [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have done more for Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Reichenbach. Lestrade.

D.I Lestrade glanced at the clock. Past midnight. Damn. Yet another case that left everyone baffled. At least it definitely proved to some that all the bizarre crimes hadn't been committed by Sherlock Holmes so he could show off pretending to solve them. Not that he had ever really believed that bullshit. But he hadn't tried hard enough to convince the others. He had followed the orders and let Sherlock being dragged through the mud.

He stared at his phone. It had taken weeks to stop trying to call Sherlock each time he was completely stumped.  
He no longer listened to Anderson at crime scenes because he unconsciously kept waiting for Sherlock to sweep in and start firing off his deductions.  
He _missed_ the younger man, and not just for his detective skills. Sherlock had become much more tolerable since sharing his flat with John Watson. He had been wary of the doctor at first, but he had stuck with Sherlock and the two men had rapidly formed a deep bound that had half the Yard betting on its nature.  
He hadn't seen Watson since the funeral. The poor man had been completely crushed by grief. He had wanted to go to him and say something, but guilt had held him back. He should have done more for Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
